1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to stands for holding books, reading material, television remote controls, and other personal items and, more particularly, the invention is related to such stands which permit hands-free reading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Book holders to facilitate reading have been suggested and exist in the prior art. Typically, the prior art addresses the problem of reading in a sitting or reclining position where no reasonable flat surface exists for resting reading material such as a book, magazine or newspaper. Most of the prior art book holders include either a flat surface upon which to rest the reading material, a stand which adjusts the height of the reading material relative to the reader""s eyesight, or possibly a book holder that allows hands-free reading of the reading material.
Trays of various types, such as bed trays are utilized in the prior art for convenience of individuals by supporting the tray on a stand to accommodate various positions of a person that is either sitting or lying on a bed. Typically, these trays hold various household items thereon, such as food, entertainment devices, tissues, beverages and the like.
One of the problems associated with the prior art hands-free book holder stands is that they are difficult to use or to convert into a tray stand for supporting the various household items. Usually, reading material has to be removed from the prior art hands-free book holder stand before the stand can be utilized as a tray stand. Moreover, a typical tray stand does not permit hands-free reading in a variety of different reclining or sitting positions. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies mentioned above by providing an entertainment stand that includes a combination hands-free book holder and tray apparatus capable of permitting hands-free reading in a variety of different positions when used as a hands-free book holder and which can be readily converted into a tray to accommodate various household items without removing the reading material from the hands-free book holder.
The present invention is an entertainment stand that includes a combination hands-free book holder and tray apparatus attached to an adjustable frame. The adjustable frame includes an upright post having a first end and a second end. A plurality of legs is attached to the first end of the post and a swing arm is rotatably connected to the second end of the post and extends perpendicular therefrom. The legs of the frame can be provided with wheels for easy movement of the stand on a floor. Alternatively, the legs can be inserted between a mattress and a box spring on a bed for supporting the stand.
The combination hands-free book holder and tray apparatus is rotatably connected to the swing arm of the frame. The apparatus includes a transparent plate having a first surface and a second surface and a hands-free book holder in cooperation with the plate adapted for supporting reading material against the second surface of the plate thereby permitting hands-free reading. The reading material can be read through the transparent plate.
The hands-free book holder includes at least one resilient holding arm extending from the swing arm, preferably, two holding arms extending from the swing arm. The holding arms have a first end that is resiliently connected to the swing arm and a second end that is adjacent the second surface of the plate, wherein the second end of the holding arm is adapted to press the reading material against the second surface of the transparent plate thereby supporting the reading material. The second end of the holding arm on the hands-free book holder can also include a cushion tip. The cushion tip prevents damage to the reading material when the holding arm presses the reading material against the second surface of the transparent plate. The apparatus which includes the hands-free book holder is easily rotated about a horizontal axis on the swing arm, thereby adjusting the angle of inclination to suit a reader""s various body positions. The height of the hands-free book holder can also be adjusted to suit a reader by vertically adjusting the height of the swing arm along the upright post.
The combination hands-free book holder and tray apparatus is also readily convertible into a tray even while reading material is being supported between the hands-free book holder and the second surface of the plate. The apparatus is rotated until the plate is in a horizontal position wherein the first surface of the plate can be used as a tray to hold various household items. A notch can be used to fix the horizontal position of the plate.
A further object of the present invention includes a loose device tray with an attached beverage holder that is rotatably connected to the upright post. The loose device tray holds items such as a cell phone, television and VCR remote controls, tissue box, purse or wallet. The attached beverage holder holds items such as a cup, mug, beverage can or glass. The loose device tray and attached beverage holder can both rotate 360 degrees about the post and adjust vertically along the post.